


AmberLightTime *bloopers and outtakes*

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Comic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just some scenes I had some fun imagining...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 12





	AmberLightTime *bloopers and outtakes*

**Author's Note:**

> after this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639559

[Chloe and Rachel are laughing mid scene]

R: "I don't look cute, when I eat! Okay? I won't do it. Guys, Chloe is trying to get me to do a mukbang with her on her channel.  
I don't care, if you want to see it. I won't be doing it."  
  
[Chloe frowning]   
  
C: "Fine, no banging then."  
R: "Chloe."  
C: "What?? I didn't mean-"  
R: "Cut."

****  
  
[Rachel reading comments on her merchandise]  
  
R: "Oh my God, thank you Danny, that is so sweet. I actually love them too, so guys, if you want to get into my shorts, you can-, uh, shit. I think, I need to phrase that differently..."  
  
  
****  
  
  
[Rachel is sitting on Chloe's lap, holding a red party cup, slurring her words]  
  
R: "But I'm not twenty-one yet, that's why I am only drinking milf."  
C: "You mean milk."  
R: "Yes, that's what I said."  
C: "No."  
  
  
****  
  
[Chloe is hooked up to a polygraph machine, Rachel is standing right beside and/or right behind her, interrogating]  
  
R: "So... Jennifer Lawrence comes knocking at our door, I open-"  
C: "She knows where I live?"  
R: "She goes 'Hey, I'm Jen. Is Chloe home?'  
C: "I love how she introduces herself, like you don't know who she is."  
R: "Chloe!"  
C: "What?"  
R: "Are you-"  
C: "Yes."  
R: "Yes?"  
C: "... Actually no. I mean, I would want to... but I'd have to push you off a cliff first."  
R: "Wow.  
So... you're not going to fuck JLaw?"  
C: "Nah... I can't."  
Polygraph examiner: "Truth."  
R: "Damn."  
  
  
****  
  
[Rachel is hooked up to the polygraph machine]  
  
C: "Have you ever faked an orgasm?"  
R: "Oh my God."  
C: "Have you?"  
R: "Yes."  
Poligraph examiner: "She's telling the truth."  
C: "What the fuck?!"  
R: "For a movie scene."  
C: "Okay, okay, no. Don't play me. I meant with me."  
R: "No. Never."  
Poligraph examiner: "True."  
C: "Pheew."  
R: "I'm so glad, my parents are watching my videos. Hi Mom, hi Dad."  
  
  
****

[after taking a twenty minute break from the live stream]

C: "A-are we rolling?"  
R: "Uuuh, yes... why is the chat going crazy?"  
C: "I don't know, it's weird, I thought, I turned the camera off."  
R: "Someone is asking where your beanie went."  
C: "And someone noticed, that your shirt is unbuttened."  
R: "Cut! Cuut! Edit it out!"  
C: "I can't! It's a live stream!"  
  
  


****

[Chloe playfully hits Rachel, who is sitting right next to her, on the thigh]  
  
R: " Oooww, ouch, what the hell?!"  
C: "Oh fuck, I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to do it that hard."  
R: " That HARD? Look! It's already turning red."  
  
[Chloe goes down on her knees and kisses Rachel's thigh]  
  
C: "There. Is that better?"  
R: "Oooh yeah, get closer and more in the middle, this is how you get to two million subscribers. This looks awesome in the frame, I'm gonna make this the thumbnail."  
C: "You're one hella crazy chick."  
R: "Listen here guys, it's cute, if she kisses your booboo, BUT it is not cute, if she kisses the booboo that she made HERSELF."  
C: "You're fine."  
R: "I don't know if I am, maybe you need to check me some more."  
C: "Okay, turn the camera off and I will." 


End file.
